


'Mental Undressing' is a Thing

by MrsMink



Series: Beware the Chaos Couple! [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: I don't know, M/M, SO, buuuut they talk about him, iron bull is not actually in here, is that good enough?, it's just friends babbling xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMink/pseuds/MrsMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything hast to start somewhere, right? Just a coincidence that the start of a beautiful love is also the start of a beautiful friendship this time =P Double luck for the Inquisitor~</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Mental Undressing' is a Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what to say. Pari and Sera are best friends in my canon. And she was the first to notice he has a soft spot for a certain someone ;) So here you go~

„Well, maybe you’re not so bad for an elf.“  
“You are an elf.” Parivell shot Sera a questioning glance.  
“Nah, ‘m just me.” She waved her hand dismissively.  
“But surely you-”  
“Boooooring, stop bein’ all elfy or I’ll go ‘round tellin everybody you got the hots for the horny one!” Her face showed a mixture of being annoyed and amused.  
Pari just gaped at her for a moment to process what she had just said.  
“Wait, what?” He looked around them if anybody in Haven’s small tavern might have overheard. But the other patrons seemed mostly busy with their own conversations.  
“Heard me, Quizzy~” she grinned at him. “Is it the horns tho?” She leaned forward over the table, a wicked gleam in her eyes. “Or just the, y’know, overall big-ness?”  
Parivell took a large swig of Ale from his tankard.  
“Do you like them big, In-qui-si-tor?”  
  
He choked on his drink, spurting it all over the table while Sera laughed gleefully.  
After the coughing stopped, Pari leaned over to her to continue in a low voice.  
“So what if I do?”  
“Ewww! Stop it! You’re paintin’ pictures here!” She giggled at the disgust she clearly felt.  
“You prefer small then?” He gave her a lopsided grin.  
“I don’t like stuff hangin’ around down there!” She yelped quietly, gesturing broadly with her hand.  
“You don’t say.”  
“Oh, I do.” She assured him happily.  
“Got your eyes on someone?”  
“I got them everywhere.”  
Parivell snorted at that.  
  
“Seriously though,” he cleared his throat. “It’s not that obvious, right? The Iron Bull? I mean, I just…look…from time to time.” He finished silently, fidgeting with his tankard while looking at the table.  
“Just look? You’re practically undressing him with your eyes every time he’s in your field of vision. And probably even when he’s not. Mental undressing.” She chuckled.  
“Yeah, but who wouldn’t?” Pari bit his lower lip.  
“I wouldn’t.” she retorted.  
“But you’re different.” He said absentmindedly.  
“You’re doing it again, aren’t you?” she eyed him suspiciously.  
“Doing what?”  
“The mental undressing thing.”  
“Wha-? No! I’m not!”  
“You so do.”  
“Okay okay, maybe I do!” he finally relented and sighed, staring out of the nearby window.  
“Maker, you’re really friggin done for, aren’t ya?” Sera laughed and seemed to have the time of her life. “You don’t even know him, what if he’s an asshole?” she continued her laughter.  
“But that’s not the point!” Parivell argued.  
  
He briefly wondered how it had even come to this? He had known Sera for a few days only and, considering their very different point of views, they were hardly friends. Still, it felt good somehow to talk about things like that? Like other people would. He could never do that when he was with his clan. It wasn’t really a problem for the other Dalish that he preferred men. It was rather his obvious disinterest in other elfs after he’d had his first taste of…more.  
Elfs were gentle. Elfs were delicate. The human merchant back then hadn’t been any of that. And after that, his own just weren’t enough anymore.  
The Clan might have forgiven him the first and maybe second time he had sneaked away to pay a visit to human camps or settlements. With time, the topic became a taboo, sort of. It only came up in snide remarks and those barely concealed looks of contempt. Oh, he was still well liked more often than not. They were his family after all and had been them since birth. But it seemed, this part of him had to be concealed under all circumstances. Apparently, having a taste for ‘Shems’ made him inferior.  
And now there was Sera. So different from him in many ways. Her own preferences couldn’t be more unlike his own. And still, she just didn’t care. Even when talking about Qunari, and they were on a whole different level than humans!  
  
“Weeeell~?” Sera looked at him questioningly and Parivell snapped out of his thoughts. “What is the point?”  
He thought about it for a moment. “Just curious, is all.” He shrugged and grinned at long last.  
“You wonder how much you can take.” She winked at him.  
“I am pretty sure I can take whatever’s coming, the question is: Is it fun to do so?” He wiggled his index finger in front of his face.  
“Fun?” she beamed. “Fun is good. I can deal with fun. Can’t lead a thing like the Inkysition without having fun!”  
“I think the world your looking for is Quizzysition.” He answered and held out his tankard.  
“Right you are your elfy highness~” she giggled and toasted him with her own drink.  
In this moment, Pari was very glad he had, much to the annoyance or amusement of some of his companions, taken the time to look for a bunch of red napkins scattered in Val Royeaux.

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! You actually read this? Jesus Christ, thank you so much! Love ya <3


End file.
